Dave (Penguins of Madagascar)
Dave, also known as Dr. Octavius Brine, is the primary antagonist of the 2014 Dreamworks animated spin-off movie, Penguins of Madagascar. He is voiced by John Malkovich. Role Dave was originally an octopus that lived in the Central Park Zoo. He entertained children with his clever and funny tricks. However, when the Penguins came along they stole all of his glory and he was then transferred to another zoo. The same thing happened again and again and again. Dave then grew hateful towards penguins and plotted revenge against them. He escaped captivity and created a green chemical called the "Medusa Serum" which, when blasted in a ray, turns animals into evil, hideous monsters. He disguised himself under the alias "Dr. Octavius Brine" and kidnapped penguins from every zoo he had lived in, including Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private. Private escapes, but Dave still turns the penguins into monsters. He then releases them on a rampage in Central Park, allowing them to terrorize the citizens. But Private manages to turn his friends back to his side and they then learn that they can use Private's cuteness as a reverse for the Medusa Serum. Dave and his minions attempt to stop them, but Private punches him with his butt hand (which he developed as a side effect from the serum) and knocks him away. The penguins then use the machine to return all of the penguins back to normal. Later, Dave is revealed to have also caught in the blast, and as a result, he is shrunk and trapped in a snow globe. He swears revenge against the penguins, but he's interrupted when a little girl picks up his snow globe and proceeds to shake him around. It is unknown what happened to him after this. Personality Dave was originally a child friendly zoo animal. He performed silly tricks for children and made them laugh. However, when the penguins began to steal his glory, he snapped and became an evil and psychotic mastermind. He grew to hate penguins and attempted to take his revenge by turning them all into monsters, hoping it would make the humans dislike them. But shortly following his defeat, he was shown to have a sympathetic feeling toward the little girl that picked him up. However, it's possible he changed his mind when she began to shake him rapidly. Trivia * He is voiced by John Malkovich who also played Cyrus "The Virus" Grissom and Mitch Leary. * Dave's design is similar to Stretch from Toy Story 3 and Roger from American Dad. * His minions all share the same first names as famous actors. Following their names, Dave would give them an order that would match the celebrities full name. Ex. "Nicholas, cage them." * He and his minions can somehow breath out of water, despite being octopi. * He's shown to be bad with some technology. * He sometimes wears reading glasses. * Following the penguins' despair, Dave planned on taking vengeance on cats and dogs as well. It's possible he was embarrassed by them as well. * He can slip into tight spaces and camouflage himself, just like real octopus. * He drinks clam juice. * He's the only octopus in the movie that can speak. The others simply make a bubbling sound. * He thinks killing penguins would be boring. * Dr. Brine is similar towards the Marvel villain; Doctor Octopus. ** Brine's first name is Octavius, which is Doc Ock's last name. ** They both have octopus related, with Doc Ock wielding mechanical tentacles, while Dr. Brine IS and octopus. Gallery Brine action.png New-Screenshot-Dave-2-penguins-of-madagascar-37597905-1095-617 (1).jpg|Dave's human disguise as Dr. Octavius Brine. Image-1417300371.jpg|Dave reveals himself to the penguins. Dave's evil grin.png|Dave's Evil Grin. Dave's evil laugh.png|Dave's Evil Laugh 17 006.PNG|Dave in his Snow Globe Category:Madagascar villains Category:Male Villains Category:Molluscs Category:Movie Villains Category:Aquatic Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Kidnapper Category:Mad Scientist Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Animal Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Evil from the past Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Mastermind Category:Psychopath Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Humanoid Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Misanthropes Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Xenophobes Category:Hegemony Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Power Hungry Category:Egomaniacs Category:Envious Villains Category:Bio-Manipulators Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Humans Category:Old Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Outright Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Crime Lord Category:Terrorists Category:Laser-Users Category:Villains who can turn Invisible Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Imposters Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Elastic Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Scapegoat